


The Visit

by kwyozgayman



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Dont copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ohm - Freeform, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, back again with another shitty story, because i cant write real life people correctly lol, i love this ship ngl, kryoz - Freeform, love help, mentions of krii7y, mentions of old crush, mentions of unrequited love, might be a lot ooc, sorry - Freeform, texting for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwyozgayman/pseuds/kwyozgayman
Summary: One day, John decides that Ohm should come stay with him for a couple weeks.Ohm isn't too keen on the idea, but ends up agreeing by the persuasion of  John.





	1. The Idea

**_Ryan_ **

 

 

It was after a recording with John, Jiggly, Mini, and Scotty, everybody but Ryan and John leaving the call as they continued to talk. They talked about what was happening in their lives, how their day was, and what games they could play with each other or some of their other friends. Ryan let John talk most of the time, loving how his tone changed when he talked about what he liked and he could almost feel his smile and sparkling eyes through the screen while he put in his two cents every now and again.

Suddenly John gasped, which made Ryan practically jump out of his skin and he laughed at Ryan's surprised squeak. "Oh my god, you should've heard yourself!" He laughed and Ryan blushed from embarrassment, covering his face and groaning.

"John!!" Ryan whined as the teasing pursued, only stopping once John got tired of it.

A small squeak indicated that John was leaning forward in his chair as he spoke, "Want to hear my idea?" His mouth was obviously very close to his mic and Ryan laughed nervously, knowing that John's ideas weren't always the best.

"Uhh, sure." He stopped giggling and propped his head up with his hands so that he could focus better.

"How about you.." Ryan's eyebrows raised at this, "Suck my dick." Laughter flooded through John's mic, getting slightly quieter as John leaned back in his chair with another squeak, until there was a loud crash with John groaning from (most likely) the floor.

It was Ryan's turn to laugh now and he could barely contain himself so he could speak, "D-Did you.. Did you fall out of your chair?" He could barely breathe at this point and soft, raspy, wheezes were emerging from his mouth as he tried to calm himself down.

He could barely register when John wheezed out a 'yes' and when he did, they both were thrown into another fit of laughter. "It's not my fault that my chair is a fucking asshole." John's voice grew louder as he leaned closer to the mic before (Ryan was guessing by the noises he was hearing) promptly sitting back down in his chair. "No, but you should stay with me for a bit." John murmured softly with a hopeful tone.

Ryan frowned and shook his head, even though John couldn't see him, "Absolutely not, John." He refused.

John sighed softly, "Please?" His voice was calm and low, which was pretty normal when they were talking one on one, but Ryan knew that he was trying to get him to give in.

"No, John." Ryan continued to refuse. 

"Ohm." John said firmly and Ryan shivered at his tone, huffing softly at the younger.

"John." Ryan said just as firmly, his frown growing.

John was silent for a couple seconds before talking again, "Please?"

Ryan crossed his arms. "No."

"Ryan, please.." Ryan visibly shivered, blush covering his cheeks as his eyes widened. He could practically hear John smiling behind his computer, that little bitch.

"F-Fine.." He muttered, though not regretting it as much as he thought he would.

"Awesome, thanks." John's grin was basically smacking him in the face through the screen at this point and he wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, Yeah.." Ryan murmured, "Just text me when so I can go pack up."

 

 

Both of them logged off for the night.


	2. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for this being the chapter you were waiting for because it's only a filler. ;;v;;
> 
> (this update is literally just moving this to the chapter summary instead of the chapter notes)

**_John_ **

 

 

It was rather early in the afternoon when John got on his computer,  deciding to message his friend Jaren, or 'Smii7y' as he's more well-known, instead of Ryan and looked through his social media while he waited for a response. He was debating on messaging Ryan as he waited, but opted out of it, wanting to talk to Jaren first so he could get reassurance on his plan.

He sighed softly as a small 'ding' went off in his ears, notifying him of a message, which he was hoping was from Jaren. Luckily for him, it was.

 

**_milk boy_ **

_you needed help with something?_

 

John rolled his eyes.

**_vape king_ **

_duh you retard_

_i need some advice_

_from me??_

_duh_

_why do you think i messaged you_

_to ask me about something._

_you even said._

_smitty i swear to god_

_just_

_help me_

_call me._

_actually,,_

_ill call you._

 

John rolled his eyes as the call icon popped up, inviting him to press it, which he did, and he was greeted by Jaren's face. "What do you need help with, brother?" The younger boy asked, his elbows on the desk as his hands rested under his chin.

"I invited Ohm to come stay with me for a week??" John said, voicing his stress in his tone, and Jaren burst out laughing, which made John's cheeks tint red. "It's not funny!!" John whined, which made Jaren laugh louder until he was in a coughing fit.

"Fuck, bro.." Jaren muttered with a grin on his face as he finished coughing and John glared at him, but it didn't phase him in the slightest. "What do you need my help with then?" The Canadian asked, noticing the anxious habits his friend was beginning to do, but didn't mention it.

"I don't know, man.." John's eyes stuck to his keyboard, "I'm just feeling anxious about it." He murmured, fidgeting his hands as he tried to calm his nerves. He sighed lightly as he pressed his forehead again his desk, his hand moving to his hair and burying themselves in the blond mess.

Jaren frowned slightly, "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine, John." He honestly didn't know what to say.

John sighed again, pulling his hair with frustration and anxiety, "I know. I just- I.. It's weird, ya-know?" He looked up at his screen, watching Jaren's dark eyes knitted together as he thought. "Smit?" He asked softly, slightly startling the younger boy.

"Fuck, John, you scared me..!!" Jaren squeaked and blushed from embarrassment, which made John laugh softly. Jaren let a smile creep onto his face and he was soon laughing too, which just made John laugh even more and it took awhile for them to finally stop. 

John's anxiety resettled in and he let himself drift back into his previous state, "Fuck, when should I have him come over here?"

"Don't ask me, ask him." Jaren said, leaning back in his chair .

"Ja-" 

"No, John, go ask Ohm. Stop being a pussy-ass bitch." Jaren stated before leaving the call and John just groaned, kicking away from his desk so he could try and calm himself down again.

Once he was finally calm, he slowly scooted his chair back up to his desk and frowned slightly as he texted Ohm. He didn't know why he was so anxious.

**_john_ **

_want me to book the tickets for you??_

_**ohm** _

_what_

_no!_

_i cant let you do that!!_

_just tell me which one to book._

_alright alright_

 

John leaned back in his seat as the both of them tried to figure out a decent date for Ohm that would make it so he could get somebody to take care of Tiny while he was gone and be free of recording sessions. It took a bit longer than anticipated, but eventually they found a date that wasn't too far away and neither of them were busy on, so Ohm booked it and they said their goodbyes for a bit, both needing to record with friends.

John wasn't sure if he was fully ready, but he pushed forward regardless.


End file.
